Love In The Fast Lane
by SpringShine10
Summary: Quinn becomes more closer to Rachel. As thier relationship blossoms Quinn can't come to terms with saying those 3 important words. Is her reputation more important than the pocket sized Diva who pulls her strings...


**_Hello everyone. I would just like to say this is my first attempt at a Glee fic. i would like any feedback even if it does meen bad reviews..any feedback is good feedback right? Also this chapter is set 4months after the start of my story. The next chapter will be from the begining. Also i do not own Glee, i can't even begin to imagine how groovy it would be, so please don't sue as i can't afford it. :o). so on with the story...Please enjoy._**

"Rachel please you can't do this to me. You can't do this to us." Quinn begged as her grip was slowly being loosened by the brunettes hand. After a feeble struggle to keep holding,Quinns arms were tightly wrapped around her waist in an attempt to keep herself together. She knew she had no right but her fight wasn't lost yet. She simply couldn't let go.

Quinn closed her eyes as she tried to speak but got stopped by the sound of Rachel. "Quinn please look at me." Her head slowly rose as she was met with the most stunning deep brown eyes, even now swimming with tears she couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of her. So she took a step forward, only to be stopped by a warm hand gently caressing the side of her cheek. "I'm so sorry Quinn."

With that Quinn felt herself being pulled into a hug but not just any hug. She knew what it meant but no way was she ready to say goodbye. She couldn't bear the thought of not having her own pocket sized diva at her side. Her chest ached at the realisation of being alone. Before she knew it her eyes were spilling onto Rachels shoulder, her fingers clutching to Rachels shirt. She needed her lover.

Rachel could feel the trembles Quinn was making, she felt the need to just give into the blonde, like she had plenty of times before. But right now she knew it was for the best. Her pride had all ready been stomped all over and her world turned up side down by the head cheerleader but never before had her heart been smashed into pieces until this day. The more she thought about Quinn the more she couldn't move but she desperately needed to run, she needed to give Quinn time to think. To make her pick what is more important, her reputation or their relationship. An right now she had an idea of what option the girl who held her heart was going to choose.

Rachel left a lingering kiss on the side of her head. She knew what was about to happen, it was almost routine but still couldn't stop it. She felt Quinn warm lips being forced on her own, she felt the familiar hands being woven through her hair. The eagerness was flowing right through her body and right through her veins but never quiet reaching her shattered heart. She was so lost in raw emotion to fight off Quinns lips moving down her neck, frantic hands roaming her body. Gentle finger tips caressing under her shirt. Before she knew it she was dragging Quinn down on the couch.

Quinn was now on top on Rachel, her lips back to their original position, nipping at the divas lips begging for entrance. Rachel parted her lips only to be greeted by Quinns sweet tongue. She smiled against her lovers lips as she heard a shaky breath leave Quinns mouth, whilst her own fingers were teasing around the blondes thigh. Both of them were touching, kissing any piece of skin they could see.

Rachel loved Quinn more than anything in the world. She needed Quinn like she needed oxygen to breath. With that thought stuck in her head she quickly slid a finger past Quinns skirt and straight through to her underwear. Quinn could feel nothing but pure pleasure as Rachels hands were playing with her folds on top of the fabric. She was not in control of her body as her hips bucked up desperately trying to find the pressure she needed. Rachel could explode right now just from watching the girl in front of her. The way her eyes slammed shut and the shimmer of sweat beginning to form on her brow. This was the Quinn she fell in love with, the vulnerable, the gentle goddess who will always own her heart even thought she shattered it, each individual piece still belonged to her.

As Quinn opened her eyes, she did not expect to see Rachel staring into space with a little spring of tears easing their way down her cheeks. It destroyed Quinn to see Rachel looking so lost. So in an instant she had climbed of Rachel and was at her side, she gently put her arms around the tiny diva and let her cry. She knew no words would console her right know. She knew her own stupid actions were to blame. Now it was Quinns time to apologise even though she had lost count on how many times those words had left her lips. "Rachel..I am sorry. You do know that..Don't you?" Quinn spoke.

Rachel turned her head and just looked at the blonde. She had no idea that she would ever feel this way about another girl, let alone Quinn Fabray, she never knew how hard it was going to be. She needed to show Quinn not to be scared any more. Drama was Rachels thing an she couldn't help but use it in every situation. She pressed her lips ever so lightly against Quinns, she sucked on her bottom lip so slowly, just letting her teeth graze against it as she pulled away. She blushed as she watched Quinns eyes open and that's when she said it. "I love you Quinn Fabray."

Quinns eyes nearly popped out of her head as soon as she heard Rachels confession. Her throat became dry and itchy as she swallowed hard trying muster something up to say. "Rach...I." She stammered. "Hun..Hun you know.. I..Care about you." Again she couldn't bring herself to say it. She watched the colour drain out of Rachels cheeks, this was not the first time this had happened but this time was so different. This time time hurt like hell.

Rachel felt numb all over, she needed to run. She glanced at the door in front of her and back to Quinn. She desperately hoped those three words would just leave those lips she just kissed. Quinn was still sat their, her eyes burning into Rachels. She just reached out an snatched Rachels hands in a vice like grip and plunged them on her chest over her heart. She secretly hoped this would be enough to stop her girlfriend from running off but she knew she was wrong.

Rachel jumped up of the couch and bolted towards the door with Quinn hot on her trail. She was just inches from the front door when Quinn spun her around and both lips collided but this time Rachel pushed her away. "No Quinn. Why wont you just say it. I know you feel it but I need to hear it. I wake up every morning pinching myself to make sure this is real. I get frightened every time we walk down the corridors together in school, just in case you think somebody has finally found out about us because as soon as somebody does I know you will deny ever being with me. Lets just admit it Quinn, you are embarrassed, you are ashamed of me, Rachel Berry. A.K.A treasure trail. Man hands."

Quinn just clung to Rachels arm with a pleading look in her eyes. She loved Rachel like she had never loved anyone before but saying it out loud petrified her. After all she was Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, head bitch. She felt no emotion, apparently she was the ice queen. An she knew Rachel had slowly melted that ice and she didn't know how to deal with the new emotions that melted with it. The feeling of love could get you hurt an Quinn couldn't face that, she knew it was selfish. She slowly let go of Rachels arm and let her tears blur her vision. She felt her world slowly crumble as she watched the only thing worth living for sprint out of her door.

After seeing Rachel leave looking so destroyed something so deep inside her ignited the love and passion she held for Rachel. It had been about two minuets since Rachel left and Quinn knew she would catch up to her. She was still in her bare feet, she didn't care, she just wanted Rachel.

It was a crisp night in Lima and Rachel could feel the chill as she was running home. She didn't live to far from Quinn, the best thing about it was the park set in the middle. It was the best place to meet up for an hour or sneak of to in the night but looking at the park hurt Rachel to much, all the memories that lay their. She smiled sadly as she looked up to the black sky, she was slowly her pace down as she caught sight of the twinkling stars above her. Just two stars stood out to her, the first one was burning so bright it reminded her of what life was like four months ago. She turned her head to the side to look at the dimmer star, it was flickering like crazy she could tell it was at the end of its life and would soon be a black hole. She continued to make her way home and just as she stepped on to the road she heard the screeching of tyres, she saw the bright headlights pierce in to her eyes and that's when she felt the impact throwing her up into the air, she felt her body being slammed to the ground. The last thing she saw before everything went black was the outline of Quinn running towards her, The last thing she heard was Quinns blood curdling scream as her body started shutting down.

Quinn could see Rachel gazing up into the sky and smiled. She loved looking up at the stars with Rachel. She needed to be with her, she was ready to tell her she loved her, she wanted her in her life for real and if that meant everyone knowing, she would give up everything. Just as she was getting closer she couldn't believe the events that were unfolding. She watched the car swerve and the pound into Rachel, she saw her getting thrown to the ground and heard the sickening thud as she landed. Quinn sprinted as fast as her bare feet would carry her, the amount of glass she ran over wouldn't stop her reaching the crumpled diva on the ground. She collapsed on the ground next to Rachel and cradled her, she was oblivious to the small crowd that was beginning to form around them. She tuned everything out as she focused on Rachel's ragged breath an the way here body moved up and down ever so slightly. She watched as Rachel was trying to speak, she silenced her straight away with a kiss and whispered in her ear. "I love you Rachel. You need to fight, please don't leave me." She carried on placing small kisses over the brunette as the faint sound of an ambulance was getting closer.

**Thanks for reading and dont forget to leave a review. :o) **


End file.
